


A Sharp Dressed Man

by Alice_Marie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ben Gets More Than He Bargained For, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hux is a Showman, M/M, Military Uniforms, Multi, Not Sure If This Is a One-shot, Private Show, Rey Is In Control, Reylux Is Life, Shameless Smut, Stormtrooper Uniform, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Marie/pseuds/Alice_Marie
Summary: "I... May have heard you thinking about Hux's old uniform..." Ben's smile is coy. He's so damn pleased with himself! Her eyes widen."Y-you didn't!" She can't look away, he doesn't break eye contact, staring down at her."Didn't I?" His voice is deep, quiet...~Based off our representations of Armitage, Ben, and Rey from our other works <3 Just some shameless smut because Reylux is life and the First Order really knows what it's doing when it comes to uniform design! <3





	A Sharp Dressed Man

Rey lifts a brow, Ben has come into the room, holding a rather large box.   
  
"What have you got there, lovely? Do you need help?"  
  
His lips curve into a grin, his dark eyes settle on her with an intensity that makes her gulp as she gets to her feet, curiosity spurring her to investigate. She lips open the lid and...  
  
"What....? Really?" She recognizes the white armor immediately. The helmet with it's stern expression.... Ben looks hopeful, mischievous, even.  
  
With a sigh, she begins to unpack it - where has he gotten them from? Clearly... He's been swapping goods with rogue traders. It explains the fine liquor and other creature comforts that have appeared in the home over the last week... What he's been trading in exchange though... She hasn't the faintest idea.  
  
"Anything you say, Supreme Leader." She winks at him, sorting out the various pieces. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not fast enough to make the regulation standard.... It's been a... A while."  
  
~  
  
Rey can feel the anticipation and excitement rolling off of Ben as they move through their small home. He pulls her sharply around a corner, arm across her chest as he listens...  
  
"Ben... What are we doing?" She's not sure why she feels the need to whisper. This whole thing feels... Bizarrely playful and yet his expression is anything but. She squeaks as he shoves her into a room, raising a finger to his lips - signalling her to be quiet.  
  
"We have to hide. If the General finds us.."  
  
Rey stares at him. Has he gone mad?  
  
~  
  
Hux thinks that Ben is being ridiculous. It threw him for a good several moments when he had laid out his old attire on his bed. The black officer's uniform... his General's coat, the hat... His belt and his boots... It is not a place he had thought Ben would ever want to return to...   
  
Once Ben has left, he reaches, fingers trembling for his old gloves, brushing his fingertips over them. When at last he stands before the mirror to inspect himself, he thinks he is looking at a ghost. It's taken him no time at all to get his uniform preened- pressed sharply, his boots shined and the buckle of his belt positively gleams. When he puts his hat onto his head, it is over pristinely arranged hair that it perches upon.  
  
He takes to the halls, his steps sound heavy, boots on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Oh, Ren..." He calls, pushing open the doors along the hallway as he goes...  
  
~

"Ben... What did you do?" Rey whispers still, staring at him. He shoves her against the wall, pinning her there with his frame. When he replies, he sounds a little breathless...  
  
"I... May have heard you thinking about Hux's old uniform..." His smile is coy. He's so damn pleased with himself! Her eyes widen.  
  
"Y-you didn't!" She can't look away, he doesn't break eye contact, staring down at her.  
  
"Didn't I?" His voice is deep, quiet...  
  
"Ben!" She is taken aback.   
  
"Whatever happens..." He whispers, slowly settling the helmet onto her head. "He can't find you..."  
  
She's trembling, a flood of memories takes her back... Back so long ago.  
  
"Ben..." She sounds uncertain but there is no time. The door is pushed open violently, Ben moves to stand between her and Hux, cutting off his view. It reminds her of The Ordinance, shoved into Ben's quarters... Moments away from danger.  
  
"Ah... Supreme Leader..." There's a familiar sneer in his voice. "I know you're hiding SOMETHING... When I find out what it is..." He steps closer, the distance between them closing as he shoves Ben back further into the room. He steps around him, a slow gait. The measured steps of a predator. Ben swallows hard, his dark eyes following his progress until he has disappeared behind him but he thinks perhaps he can feel him... Millimeters away...  
  
"How selfish of you to keep your secrets to yourself..." His eyes flick to Rey who is too stunned to speak, her eyes drinking in their fill of these two exceptional and different men. She finds her cheeks flushed and pulse racing at the sight of Hux in his old uniform.   
  
"Especially if you're keeping something... Invaluable. Something so... lovely."  
  
Ben's brow furrows.   
  
"...Lovely? In the First Order?" He sounds disbelieving. A comment that draws Hux before him, his glacial eyes meeting Ben's with an intensity that Rey has not observed between them.  
  
"Well... There are some beauties. Even in the First Order. Not all secrets have to be ugly, Ren." He considers him for a moment before his gloved hand has gripped his chin, turning Ben's head from side to side as he examines it. "Take... You. For instance."  
  
Ben glances back at Rey. He... Hux jerks his chin, forcing Ben to return his attention to him.  
  
"G-General! Are you mad? We can't... Not here..." This was not part of his plan...

  
Hux pays him no mind, drawing closer still, licking at the soft flesh of Ben's ear. An action that makes Ben bite his lips. Hux chuckles quietly, Ben can feel the vibration of it in his own chest, pressed so closely together.  
  
"I think the two of us can do whatever we want." He assures, drawing back - a smug smirk on his lips.  
  
"But... Our reputations..." His protest sounds weak even to his own ears. To his knowledge, Rey has been oblivious to their physical relations...

  
Hux takes a small step to the side, his gaze pins Rey in place, she swallows hard - being on the receptive end of his intense focus is... Unsettling, but... Thrilling.  
  
"You know you can't tell a soul about this, don't you, trooper?" His voice is dangerous, the serration on a blade.  
  
"Tell a soul about what, sir?" She asks, slipping into a posture drilled into her muscle memory. Stiff and straight. She tilts her helmet straight ahead but her eyes still linger on Ben's back, Hux's face as his movements become deliberate. Stripping Ben out of his clothes with a ruthless precision that leaves the larger man's chest heaving with short, deep breaths.  
  
~

Combat training finds its place in this room. Hux moves with quick, sure movements and Ben finds himself winded, on his hands and knees, gasping for air. It takes far more self control than it ought to for Rey to remain silent and still. She watches as Hux teases Ben mercilessly. His hands fall to his belt, drawing it from his waist with a loud snap - a sound that makes her jump, drawing his sharp gaze. His brow lifts at her, challenging, as he gets to his knees behind Ben.  
  
"Tell me, trooper... Even if you were to tell anyone... Do you think they would believe you, if you said you saw this?" He discards the belt. She hears the harsh snarl of his zipper undone, the rustle of fabric that accompanies the movement of one hand while he draws the other to the side of Ben's flushed face, lifting his chin so that Ben's gaze is directed towards her as well.   
  
"No, sir!" She responds, mesmerized. Exactly what his hand is doing now, she is unsure, watching it sliding from Ben's face, down the back of his neck, along his spine... Until it is blocked from her view by the magnificent sight of Ben's naked form. She can guess, however, by the way Hux slid his leather clad fingers between his lips, leaving a thick trail of saliva along them before they disappeared from her sight... The way Ben shifts, his breath hitching. She swallows hard, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.  
  
Hux is already hard. A fact he makes well known to Ben by pressing his hips against his brazenly presented backside. One that he takes his time admiring, running the smooth leather of his gloves along the curve of his hips, holding them steady. Ben is breathing heavily, eyes falling closed as he braces himself... Hux lets him wait, drawing out his anticipation until he can see the tension form in the muscles of his back.  
  
"Do you think they would believe the General can have his way with the Supreme Leader in any fashion he desires? That the Supreme Leader grovels and begs for discipline?"  
  
From the privacy of her helmet, her lips have parted - jaw working wordlessly. Hux does not wait for her reply, nor does he give Ben any further warning. He takes him, a singular fluid motion, his hips rocking into Ben's. Ben gasps, tensing all over. Hux begins to move with a ruthless pace, the entire time his eyes are on Rey. As if, perhaps, to suggest that it may very well be her in Ben's place.   
  
Ben can't stop himself. He grunts with pleasure, each thrust of Hux's hips. Breathy moans escape him as Hux grips his hips tighter, gifting him with ten dark stars, the constellation of his passion. Ben loses his focus, the scenario he had anticipated leaves his mind as he is soon lost to the sensation of Hux's ferocity - his own manhood aches, throbbing and unattended between his thighs. Hux rips a gasp of surprise from Ben's full lips, his fingers gripping his hair, pulling his head back so that he, too, must observe Rey.  
  
"Is it just me..." His tone is dangerous, "Or is that trooper breathing just a little too heavily?"  
  
Ben fumbles for words, managing a few stammered sounds. He's halfway gone, eyes half-lidded, lost in a haze of pleasure, trying to connect two words together seems an impossible task. The lack of his words earns him a firm slap of Hux's leather clad hand across his firm backside. Distantly, he is aware of Hux's displeasure at his failure to keep himself together... For Rey's sake... This was to be a treat for her... He tries again, swearing softly as Hux leaves his palm print on his skin. He drops his head, whispering Hux's name as he swears in the same breath. Above him, Hux sneers.   
  
Ever the showman, he thrusts harder, slipping two fingers between Ben's lips, dragging his head back, elongating the line of his neck, baring that throbbing vein for Rey to see as he gives Ben a good and proper glare.  
  
"It seems the Supreme Leader's capability of speech has deserted him... Would you be so kind?" His eyes lift suddenly to Rey. She nods and Hux slows his pace before abruptly stopping. Ben makes a sound of protest. His fingers scratching at the floorboards.  
  
"I'm afraid nods aren't regulation... Or have you forgotten your words, too?"  
  
"Uh... Yes, sir! I mean, No, General, sir!" She isn't sure what Hux is playing at but already she feels a pooling of heat low in her belly, from watching the two of them. As, she is sure, was their intention. He is poised behind Ben, his hand on the back of Ben's neck is the only contact between the two of them in spite of his desire to once again bury himself in Ben's flesh.  
  
"Shall I continue his interrogation?" He questions.  
  
Rey's pulse flutters wildly in her veins. She nods again, forgetting already his instruction. Hux leaves another bright red mark on Ben's pale backside. He groans, teeth clenched and bared - his pain is a consequence of her insubordination.   
  
"SPEAK up!!!" Hux roars, making both Ben and Rey flinch.  
  
"Yes! Yes, sir!" She shouts, realizing that Hux is placing her in control of Ben's pleasure so long as she submits to his rules. Hux gives her a small, sarcastic nod of 'thanks'. He slides back in to Ben's tight flesh, reveling in the sensations as he inches in, tortuously slow. A pleasure that is more a torment for the Supreme Leader. Ben's lips part. His fingers clenching in frustration, trying to subtly push himself back towards Hux, anything to make him go faster...  
  
Hux clicks his tongue.  
  
"That's not how this works... You will TAKE what you are GIVEN!" He screams, withdrawing so suddenly it rips a cry of frustration and protest from Ben's lips. In her armor, Rey is stifling... It's too hot... Her body aches of desire of her own, she wants to strip out of this armor... To slip her fingers down between her thighs.  
  
Hux rakes his hands down the flesh of Ben's broad back. He is spared blood shed by the smooth leather sliding down his sweat-slicked skin rather than his nails. Hux's hands settle on his hips, creating new bruises. Ben's breath is ragged, panting as his eyes fall closed.

"How.... Much force should I subject him to? How harsh should his discipline be, trooper?" His pale eyes are on her again.   
  
"Harder, General! Faster! Punish him!" She sags back against the wall, her thighs pressing together as if the pressure might alleviate the ache, she already feels the fabric of the flight suit growing damp at the apex of her thighs. The sight of Ben struggling to remain on his hands and knees, muscles standing out as Hux rams into him... She finds her own breath is irregular, her pulse thuds loudly in her ears. In spite of his own pleasure, obliging Rey's directive, Hux isn't so far gone that the pleasure of being buried in Ben is enough to dull his perception.  
  
"Nobody said you were allowed to be at ease, soldier! AT ATTENTION!" He screams. She jolts upright as if he had touched her with a livewire.   
  
"That's better..." He comments, smug. He leans forward, slowing his pace as the change in position pushes him deeper. He sucks a bruise into Ben's flesh, that gloriously sensitive skin where his neck meets those broad shoulders.  
  
"How do you plead, Supreme Leader? Have you been keeping secrets from your General?" His hand slides smoothly around the curve of his ribs, down the firm muscles of his stomach until he knows his fingers would have met with that irresistible soft, smooth skin below his navel and that thin trail of fine hair. Ever so close to Ben's own aching desire.  
  
Ben makes a small, desperate sound. His chest rises and falls with an uneven rhythm. His dark eyes are on Rey. Pleading... He hopes she will be merciful.  
  
"I..." She is bereft of words, watching wide-eyed as Hux's fingers slide lower still. Ben trembles with anticipation. 

"G-guilty! I'm guilty! Finish me!" She speaks for him and in an instant, barely a heartbeat after her final uttered word, Hux's fingers wrap firmly around Ben's throbbing cock. Ben drops his head, sinking down to his elbows, changing the angle of his hips that nearly pulls a surprised moan from the General's lips. Ben's teeth find his own forearm, stifling a groan. 

  
"Beg me... Beg me for a swift end..." He growls, the thrust of his hips is nearly violent against Ben. A perfect harmony of motion, each push of Hux's hips thrust's Ben's length between his fingers.  
  
"Please!" Rey shouts, her voice muffled by the helmet. She can see both of them straining at the edge of control and restraint, color stains their cheeks. She cannot look away from the poetry of their motion. Of the meeting of their flesh.  
  
"Louder..." Hux prompts, his pleasure building...  
  
"PLEASE!!! NOW! GENERAL HAVE MERCY!!! I SURRENDER!" She screams, voice cracking with desperation. She is unsure if they are words authored in her mind by her own consciousness or if they are Ben's and he is simply using her voice. Hux cannot hold back. His coordination is bringing them closer and closer to the brink...

He can bear it no longer. He pulls out, a wet, slick sound. He flips Ben over, dragging one of his legs up over his own hip as he holds his dripping manhood above Ben. He takes a few deep breaths, waging a war with his own restraint. One that he loses, angling himself back inside Ben. He must see... He must see the way Ben's eyes roll shut, his desperate hands clenching into fists at his side, bringing definition to each of his battle-honed muscles. His chest, the motion of his straining lungs...  
  
Hux's hand moves deftly down Ben's length. He watches the shape Ben's lips make, that wildly throbbing pulse along the side of his neck. He cannot resist, reaching down, his hand curling possessively over his throat. Ben's back arches, his head tipping back at the pressure Hux applies just at the base of his jawbone, gasping for air as Hux shudders. 

He swears as his climax rips through him, spilling his desire hot and deep inside Ben who answers with a scream. Finding the peak of his own pleasure, spent thick and wet down the panes of his stomach, leaving him gasping and trembling as the tension slides out of his body. Hux is panting, too, barely managing to brace himself away from Ben's sprawled form, finally dropping his leg from Hux's hip. No self respecting General gets cum stains on their coat.  
  
Rey is speechless... Staring at them with her jaw hanging slack, cheeks flushed. Her eyes burning with wanton desire, concealed behind the visor of her helmet... Breathless....  
  
Hux straightens. Nearly entirely composed. He cannot hide the sweat that drips from under his hat. His clothes feel tight. Clinging. But his eyes are sharp and clear as ever.  
  
"I'd be remiss in my 'duty' to the Supreme Leader if I were to let you go spread rumors that would surely undermine his authority..."   
  
Her breath catches, awaiting his next words with an almost giddy excitement.  
  
He lifts his hand, pointing a singular finger down at the ground, nudging Ben to the side with his boot. He isn't done... Not yet. She hastens to obey, standing before him in the place that Ben had occupied.   
  
"I think we ought to test your constitution - your ability to remain silent under..." he considers for a moment, lifting the helmet from her head. "Duress." He drops the helmet, it's union with the floor is loud in the room otherwise silent but for Ben's still uneven breathing. She doesn't need to look down to know that his eyes are on the two of them. She doesn't dare look away from Hux, not as his hands move deftly over the latches of her armor…

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
